This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. One of the major objectives of the CCRE program is to ensure that these cohorts of young investigators are provided with guidance by mentors committed to their career development as well as the resources necessary to develop programs as successful clinical investigators at MSM. Accordingly, we will establish the Career Development Core Resource as a programmatic mechanism to facilitate these mentorship efforts in a systematic and coherent fashion.